IC packs or memory cards are used in a variety of electronic equipment. Memory cards contain a number of circuits, which are interconnected to corresponding circuits of a circuit board by means of a header connector mounted thereto. The memory cards are typically supported by some type of frame or structure so that the contacts at the mating edge of the memory card will be aligned with the contacts of the header upon inserting the card into the holder. Since the card may need to be removed from electrical engagement with the connector, it is desirable that there be some means to readily eject the card from electrical engagement with the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,790 discloses a header device having means for ejecting an IC pack which includes a pair of first levers that abut an end portion of the IC pack and a pair of second levers located outside the holder which when rotated cause movement of the first levers to pull the IC pack from the header. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,545 also discloses a lever mechanism attached to the header for ejecting the IC pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,420 discloses a card holder having an ejection mechanism which includes a U-shape member that wraps around the mating end of the card and is attached to a lever mechanism on the card holder. Upon activating the lever, the U-shape member pulls against the end of the card to eject it from the holder. Another eject mechanism within the card holder is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,972.
Each of the above prior art devices is designed to be used with a single card. If a desired array of cards is to be used, a plurality of the devices may be stacked one upon the other with sufficient spacing allowed for operation of the eject mechanism. Typically the memory cards are used in conjunction with header connectors mounted on daughter cards, a plurality of which are electrically engaged to a mother board. To facilitate the manufacturer of electronic equipment, it is desirable that the daughter cards be spaced as closely together as possible. The height of the memory card device, particularly when used in a stacked array, therefore, needs to be minimized to allow the close spacing of the daughter boards.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular memory card holder that minimizes the space between adjacent cards while providing means for readily ejecting the cards from the holder.